


First Impressions: Curiosity

by Mistrazen



Series: ARIA: Young Undine's Feelings [1]
Category: Aria, Aria (アリア)
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, ARIA - Freeform, F/M, Gen, just a small drabble and such;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> He didn’t know what attracted him to the strange girl with long pigtails. It was probably the pigtails. Or was it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions: Curiosity

 

 

> **Series:** AQUA
> 
> **Characters / Pairing:** Akatsuki, Akari
> 
> **Genre:** General
> 
> **Summary:** He didn’t know what attracted him to the strange girl with long pigtails. It was probably the pigtails. Or was it something else?

When he first saw the young undine, he was amused of those odd pigtails that reached her shoulder.

To say what he actually thought? Was mostly curiosity, he supposed.

Watching her from afar as she anchor her gondola to the dock, Akatsuki needed someone to take him around. The man could have chosen some other undine from another company to take him on a tour, but he chose this girl.

This immigrant from Man-Home named, Mizunashi Akari. Who was an apprentice at ARIA Company.

Everyone he met at the first time meeting had his or her quirks and own personality.

Yet he had never met someone who could be so cheerful and being so strange with philosophical ideals.

She enjoyed in whatever she did.

This girl didn’t even mind the harshness and inconveniences of living on Aqua which was formerly the planet Mars.  

In fact she said propounding words and statements that would make him think over his views.

Despite of living on Aqua for many years and being born as a natural citizen… no one could compare to the compassion of that pig-tailed girl that she had for Neo-Venezia and Aqua itself.

…. Curiosity can seem to attract you to odd people for sure..


End file.
